Zero Vacuums in A Glass House Makes No Sense
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Shea has her own paranormal investigation job now, and after a call about a glass house with ghosts, she brings her best friend along for the job. Tiffani was excited about ghosts until she met a certain one, and then her and her best friend's lives changed forever. The main question is why are there no vacuums in the house?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"So where are we going again?" Tiffani questioned with a little apprehension as Shea drove them down a road in the middle of nowhere.

"My mom told me of this great job we could do for our ghost hunting group. I know I was free to go, but none of the other members was available. I also knew that you would go with me with no questions asked," Shea started to explain, but she still just got a curious look from her friend.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do for this ghost hunter job?" Tiffani asked while looking out the window at the rural and dark surroundings because of the time of day it was.

"Well the information that my mom got from the man is that we are to arrive at this house, explore the house, and observe any ghosts that we see. However, a family is going to be here looking at the house for future living there so we will have to be on our best behavior," Shea continued while staring at her friend meaningfully.

"You say that as if I always get us in trouble," Tiffani said coyly before smirking. "Fine, I'll try to behave, but I make no promises," she finished with a wink.

The girls watched anxiously as they pulled up to a large house at the designated address. Gasps left them when they saw the entire house was made of glass. It had a beautiful but eerie feel to it. They scrambled out of the car with their bag of equipment in hand, as they stared at the amazing structure.

"Don't break anything," Shea immediately hissed as she saw Tiffani already making her way towards the house.

"I won't, or at least I will try not to, but we have bigger issues. We don't have a key to this place and the door is not open unless this is an illusion," Tiffani yelled and she talked normally as soon as Shea joined her by the front door.

"I wasn't given a key. I guess we might have to wait for that family that is going to be here tonight as well," Shea said and just as she finished the sound of the gravel moving distracted them. They looked to the side to see a car drive up with a man wearing a bright orange work suit. They stood close to each other with the bags of equipment between the two of them as the stranger exited his car.

He was tall with short light brown hair. The bright work suit was not helping him at all, but it was blinding the two women. He flashing his flashlight in their faces did not make the situation better.

"What are you two doing here?" the man yelled with a slight stutter in his voice from nerves.

"We were called to come here and observe some ghosts," Shea answered as she tried to stay focused since she thought the guy was kind of cute as she walked closer to them.

"What ghosts?" the man squeaked and the girls gave him a strange look.

"I don't know, whatever ghosts are inside this house. We don't have a key so we haven't been able to get inside and investigate," Tiffani said before turning her back to the guy as she watched two more cars drive towards the house. "Must be the family," she said aloud.

A family exited one car while a blonde haired man in a suit exited out of the other car. She sneered at the leery grin the suit man gave her. she smiled at the family though when they noticed her.

"Hi, I'm Tiffani. My friend Shea and I were sent here for a small investigation from the original owner. Is it all right if we join you in your new home?" she asked the head of the family politely.

"Investigate what?" the father questioned as the group approached the front of the house and also Shea and the orange suit man.

"Just what kind of spirits may be in the house, the future owner said there were some kind of spirits in there," Tiffani explained as calmly as she could so she would not bother the man.

"Sure, I guess. I don't believe in ghosts, but as long as you two don't bother anything then I don't care," the man said before the man in the suit and the man in the work suit started arguing.

"Will you two stop acting like children?" Shea snapped growing tired of the bickering.

"Well said," one of the women from the family said to Shea, who smiled at her with a shrug.

"Bobby, be careful," the father said to his son, who stuck the key into the door and turned it. The group outside the door jumped or looked in surprise as the key disappeared into the door. Strange sounds of the house started as the glass panes of the door slid to the side. The group cautiously walked into the house even though Shea and Tiffani were excited to check out if there were in fact any ghosts here. The house was strange enough to have some.

"Well in we go," Tiffani muttered as the group cautiously entered the house except for the blonde haired man, who walked into the house with an air of authority.

"Latin," Shea whispered the deeper they walked into the house and spotted the gold writing on the walls and floors. She looked up and even saw with shock that there was Latin phrases written on the ceiling. "This might not be a ghost investigation we want to deal with," she whispered to Tiffani or so she thought. She looked around to see her friend nowhere in sight. "Where did she disappear to now?" she grumbled before walking away from the family and the two men in suits. "Time to go Tiffani hunting," she thought as she looked through the rooms on the main floor.

"These are awesome! Forget the ghost hunt, I'm practicing sword fighting all night," Tiffani cheered as she found the collection of Samurai swords and the Samurai armor.

"Those aren't safe for children," Shea's voiced made her friend pout.

"But I'm not a kid, so I can totally use the swords to fight invisible enemies," Tiffani said dramatically reaching out to grab one of the swords, but the death glare from Shea made her pause. "Fine, ruin my fun, why don't you?" she said before walking towards the bags of equipment, which she had set down in one corner of the room. "Should we start the investigation?" she questioned while opening the bag.

"Sounds good to me," Shea replied opening her own bag of equipment. The girls grabbed their cameras, recorders, and EMF meters. After making sure the family was not going to follow them, the girls set off to the rooms on the main floor. They had seen the man in the business suit go down into the basement so they were not going to go there first.

"Which room first?" Tiffani muttered as she took pictures of random areas they walked past.

"This one," Shea said as they entered a room meant for the young boy in the family. Action figures and model cars lined the shelves in the room. The EMF meter was not spiking much in the room, but two strange clear glasses made the girls pause. "What are these for?" Shea questioned as she and Tiffani picked up the glasses.

"I don't know, but they are neat. I vote on wearing these the rest of the time," Tiffani cheered with a big grin.

"I don't," Shea said as she set her glasses back on the shelf where she found them. "Are you seriously going to wear those the entire night?" she asked her friend.

"Of course, they make me look sexy," Tiffani said and tried but failed to do a sexy pose in the doorway.

"Or they make you look like you have more mental issues than you already do," Shea said with a roll of her eyes but her voice was good natured.

"That's probably true, even more so of a reason to wear them. I enjoy making people think I'm insane. It keeps them on their toes around me," Tiffani said with a smirk before jumping towards Shea to hug her friend. The house was shifting again and the noise surprised her.

"Now what?" Shea whispered as the girls looked around them waiting for the house to become silent again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Why does this house move so much? I thought only people were supposed to move in and out of houses, not the houses move themselves," Tiffani said as she eyed the area warily with the glasses still on her face.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. We still have an investigation to do," Shea said grabbing Tiffani's arm and pulling her out of the young boy's room and out into the main hallway.

"Should we go upstairs or just search the main floor even though the family is probably on the main floor still?" Tiffani questioned her friend as the two girls walked towards the staircase area.

"It would be quieter so we can investigate easier without interference," her friend replied with a shrug and she frowned at her friend's grin.

"Race you up the stairs," Tiffani yelled and took off running up the stairs.

"I'm not rising to the challenge when it involves stairs, you know how stairs hate me," Shea yelled in return even though her friend was already halfway up the stairs.

"I win," Tiffani cheered reaching the top level of the house. Her grin grew as she stared at the Latin writing around her, which had a slight golden glow to it with the glasses. She slipped the glasses down her nose to see over them, and she grew confused when the writing did not light up without the glasses on her face. "Odd," she muttered but kept walking through the top floor. She knew Shea would meet up with her soon.

She poked her head in a few of the bedrooms but she was not picking up anything with her equipment or with just her intuition. She would always feel a bit tense when a ghost was near her after dealing with so many investigations with her friend, which she always enjoyed except for a few investigations.

"This feels amazing," came a girl's voice from one of the bedrooms that Tiffani was near.

Tiffani slowed to a stop before looking into the room. She did not see anybody so she went into the bedroom and felt herself tense when she saw blood on the glass floor leading into the bathroom. "Is anybody in there?" she called out holding her recorder in front of her in case it was a ghost's voice.

"Oh, you scared me," a young woman from the family exploring below yelped when she spotted Tiffani standing in the bathroom doorway. The young woman set down the perfume bottle she had been holding before giving Tiffani a big smile.

However, Tiffani's face was an expression of pure shock. All around the young woman in the bathroom was blood, copious amounts of blood. A shiver passed through her as she saw how calm the woman was acting. A slight noise from the bathtub/shower area made her look to her right. Her eyes widened when she saw a pale nude woman lying in the bathtub, which was full of blood. Lacerations adorned her body, which was somewhat covered by her long hair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but I think I heard your dad calling for you earlier so we should get out of this room, now," Tiffani said staying calm as she kept her eye on the woman in the bathtub. She felt her heart jump in her chest when her glasses slid down her face and the woman in the bathtub disappeared along with all of the blood. "Now," Tiffani practically yelled as she grabbed the woman's hand and pulled from the bathroom and the bedroom.

"Woah, slow down, what's going on?" Shea yelped as Tiffani and the oldest child of the family looking at the house almost ran her over in the hallway.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get out of here," Tiffani snapped as she saw the ghost woman standing in the doorway of the room they had just vacated. She felt a cold chill run down her spine when she spotted the large knife the woman was clutching in one of her hands. "Getting the hell out of here as soon as possible," she thought before pushing Shea and the young woman down the stairs and towards the front door, which was closed.

"Hands off, crazy woman," the young woman snapped storming away to find her family.

Shea watched confused as her friend ran towards the front door, which had closed. She leaned against a wall as she watched Tiffani kick the door, throw a chair at the door, try to stab the door with one of the swords from earlier, and glare at it as if she had Jedi powers.

"All right, will you tell me what is causing you of all people to freak out? You freak people out, not get freaked out by stuff," Shea said raising an eyebrow as she waited for an explanation.

"There are ghosts here sure enough, and you should have kept your glasses from earlier. These glasses allow you to see the ghosts or ghost. I've only seen one so far, but she did not look pleased to see me or that young woman from earlier. I found the young girl up in one of the bathrooms calm as could be, but she was in a room covered with blood. The bathtub was a pool of blood with a naked female ghost enjoying the bath. The ghost had lacerations all over her body and a giant knife posed ready to hurt somebody, and it will not be me," Tiffani explained as fast as she could, which ended up with her being out of breath.

Shea blinked a few times before her heart started to race with worry. She knew Tiffani did not fear much or even react to much, but even she was nervous about the situation they were in now. "So you haven't seen any more ghosts?" she asked while trying to help her friend pry open the glass door, but it was no use.

"Not yet, but if that kind of ghost was in this strange house then you can bet there will be more and even strangers ghosts here," Tiffani said with a huff of frustration because of the stubborn door. "I really wish I was a Jedi or pals with Darth Vader. Seriously, somebody open this door. Does anybody have a hammer or power tools?" she asked looking around before jumping when she spotted the orange jumpsuit man from earlier.

The man was now in normal clothes and he was giving a devastated look towards the door. His shoulders sagged before he looked ready to tackle the door until he saw Shea and Tiffani trying to open it. He covered his face giving a few curses, which made the girls raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

"Um, are you all right?" Shea questioned wishing the guy would stop trying to tear off his face.

"No, I'm not all right. I'm stuck in this house with killer ghosts," the man yelled before glaring at the father of the family, who entered the area with most of his family members. However, the young son was missing from the group, which immediately made Tiffani nervous. She hated when terrible things happened to kids.

"There are no ghosts here," the father of the family yelled in denial.

"Yes, there are. Most ghosts don't care about us or even want to hurt us, but the ghosts here are killers. They enjoy killing people, and they won't hesitate to kill any of us," the man yelled before slumping against the glass wall behind him.

"So since we're all apparently trapped here with a bunch of murdering ghosts, what is everybody's name?" Shea questioned and she received a surprised look from her friend. "What? I can ask out of nowhere questions too," she said pouting. She looked at the group with a smile and held out her hand towards the slumped man. "I'm Shea," she introduced herself.

"Dennis, but please don't touch me," he said moving slightly away even though he looked as if he did not want to move.

"Are you psychic physically or something?" Tiffani questioned even though she was still nervous about the fact that the little boy was missing and nobody was freaking out about the situation.

"Exactly," Dennis said surprised that somebody guessed.

"That has to suck, but wait why do you look like you are going to be sick? I haven't seen too many people touch you," Shea questioned as she noticed the drastic pale quality to the man's skin.

"I went into the basement and I leaned too much against the glass, and of course the ghosts enjoy hitting the glass when you're right there," Dennis snapped as he thought about what he had just dealt with downstairs.

"What happened to the guy in the business suit?" Shea questioned and everybody gave a shrug when they noticed his lack of attendance.

"What I'm more worried about is where is your son right now?" Tiffani finally questioned with an annoyed tone. She did not like the idea of a little kid running around where there are killer ghosts ready to kill the young boy.

"Oh no, Bobby," the father stated before looking towards the nanny, "Maggie, where is Bobby?" he questioned sternly as worry began to set.

"We were playing around and he just disappeared. I only took my eyes off him for a second," Maggie explained with an apologetic look on her face.

"That's all it takes though," Tiffani whined before she started running away from the group to find the basement. "Where else is the boy going to go? Kids always go where they should not go in these types of situations," she thought while running.

"Where are you going?" Shea yelled at the figure of her worried friend.

"The basement," her friend screamed back before disappearing down some stairs.

"Didn't I just say that is where all of the ghosts are?" Dennis yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Tiffani, stop," Shea yelled as she broke away from the group to chase after her friend. She heard some of the others following her, but she could care less about what they were yelling. She was not going to leave her friend alone in this crazy house.

"She's going to get herself killed," Dennis yelled as he caught up to Shea as they ran down into the basement.

A scream left Shea when she saw the man in the business suit from earlier lying on the floor in two pieces. She stumbled back into one of the glass walls, which had a strange symbol on it. As she looked closer, she realized that the other walls had strange symbols spread around as well.

"What are those?" she whispered as she touched the symbol.

"Back away from there, now," Dennis yelled and she quickly jumped back. "Those symbols represent the Black Zodiac," he said as they started walking deeper into the basement. "They are all of the ghosts stuck down here, the worst ghosts you could ever meet except one, the withered lover," he continued explaining.

"Why do you sound so sad about the withered lover?" she questioned as they looked around a corner to see if they could find Tiffani or the little boy.

"Because she was the only ghost that I wish we had never caught, she doesn't deserve to be stuck here amongst these psychos," Dennis said before a cold chill went down his spine at the things he was sensing from the ghosts stuck behind the glass.

"I hope Tiffani is all right down here, she always attracts trouble," Shea muttered after silence descended uncomfortably around them.

"I just hope she's fast at running," Dennis whispered, which made Shea more nervous.

"Why does she need to be a fast runner?" Shea questioned softly as they looked around another corner hoping to see her friend soon. However, they did spot a toy, which she faintly remembered the little boy carrying.

Dennis did not answer her question; instead, he picked up the toy recorder and pressed play. The terrified screams of the boy made the both of them jump. However, the real womanly scream from deeper in the basement made them both freeze in fear.

"Get away from me you crazy woman, what did you do with the little boy?" Tiffani's angry yell sounded next as Shea and Dennis finally made themselves move further down the hallway. They froze when they saw Tiffani dodging something in midair. Dennis could sense the ghost, but neither of them was wearing glasses so they could not see the ghost.

"Tiffani, get over here," Shea yelled and immediately wished she had not when her friend froze from the surprise of hearing her voice.

Tiffani had been dodging the knife attacks from the ghost woman that she had seen in the bathroom earlier. As soon as she found the little boy's toy, the ghost had appeared and tried to attack her. She had been lucky so far with missing every attack. However, she did not expect to hear Shea down in the basement as well.

Fear filled the air as the sound of a knife slicing into Tiffani's clothes and skin made everybody freeze. Tiffani glared at the ghost woman, who smirked down at her. The knife slid through her ribcage to her heart as the house started moving again. The knife was pulled out of her chest by the ghost, and Tiffani fell down to her knees. The sound of sliding glass was background noise, as her eyesight grew dark. The sound of her body hitting the cold floor and her friend's scream was all she could remember before everything went silent.

Shea's eyes grew wide in horror as she saw blood appear on her friend's chest. Soon the blood was flowing down Tiffani's front as she fell to her knees. Dennis let out curse after curse at her friend's death, but Shea could not believe what was happening. Tiffani's body grew paler by the second as she fell back onto the floor.

With adrenaline running through her veins, Shea went to run towards her friend, but a glass wall slid in front of her. Tiffani's body was trapped on the other side. Shea felt her world tilt at the fact that her friend was dying in front of her and she could not reach her.

"She can't be dead, Tiffani, Tiffani, wake up, please wake up," Shea screamed as she hit the glass. Her anger kept growing until she was crying. Her watery eyes moved from the form of her dead friend to Dennis, who was giving her a worried but determined look.

"We have to go or we'll end up just like her," Dennis said motioning towards the way they had just come from earlier. "We can't help her now, but I know she would want you to stay alive, now we have to go," he said when he saw her wavering about leaving the area.

"Fine, let's go," Shea hissed before running back the way they had come from to get to the others in the house if they could. She felt her nerves grow tense as they passed one of the ghost's cells, which was now open and it had not been that way before.

Dennis caught up to her and they reached the others, who were meeting in the main area of the house, which had a spinning floor with different metals and the Black Zodiac symbols. Shea felt unease take over her as she stood in the room. "If this isn't something for a ritual then my name is not Shea," she thought as she stood close to Dennis.

"Did you find Bobby? My son," the man questioned the two of them as soon as they entered the room.

"No, but we found his toy, he was screaming in terror," Dennis answered evenly.

"You didn't see him? He couldn't have just disappeared," the man continued fretfully and Shea felt her anger grow.

"You guys are the ones who let him out of your sight, and because of that, my friend, who cares deeply for all kids, is now dead because she tried to help your son," Shea screamed angrily while trying to wipe away the tears. Gasps sounded throughout the room at the news. A few muttered apologies met her ears, but she ignored them. The death was still too fresh on her mind for her to accept any apologies.

"We have to find some way out of here, but first we need to find a pair of glasses for everybody. We need to see the ghosts to be able to get out of here alive," Dennis said and he received a few strange looks from the rest of the group, but not from Shea.

"I know where a few are, and there should be more in the different rooms," she said leading the way towards some of the bedrooms containing the glasses. She handed some of the glasses to Dennis and the women of the family, but not to the father. She did not want to talk to him for a bit or be near him.

"So what now?" Maggie asked as they met back in the main room.

"I hate to say it, but we need to go back to the basement to find out if it has any way out of here, like the mechanisms controlling the house's movement," Dennis said as the group looked warily towards the basement. They wondered if any of the ghosts were going to appear before them like in a scary ghost game.

"Great," the man's daughter whined as they started making their way towards the basement.

The daughter and her dad split up into their own group when they reached a fork in the basement. Shea, Dennis, and Maggie went another way. They made sure not to go the way where Tiffani's body was because Shea knew she would not be able to take it.

"I never thought this was going to happen by coming here," Shea thought sadly, as they walked around with trepidation. She could see the ghosts that were still in their cells lining the hallways. The ones she felt the most nervous around were the man with the cage around his head, the large child, and the two strong older looking men with bullet holes and the hammer. She was happy to see they were still in their cells, but she knew one ghost she would happily get rid of if she could, the female ghost who killed her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Woah, I feel like I just woke up from having surgery," Tiffani muttered as she now stood above her dead body. "I look weird dying," she whispered before poking her own body. She let out a nervous laugh as her finger made her head fall to the side. She shivered at the fact that her lips were blue. "All right, so I'm dead, this is interesting, but time to get away from my body, learn to be a ghost, and help my friend," she cheered before walking away from her body and down a basement hallway.

"I wonder where my killer went, I'd love to slice her head off with her own weapon," she grumbled as she continued walking through the basement. She felt a little better about the fact that she was dead and could no longer be killed. However, she was nervous for her friend, who was still alive. She was also worried about what happened to the little boy. She had not seen him disappear, but she had seen the ghost, who killed her, close to the boy's toy so she drew her own conclusion.

"Now where is Shea?" she questioned while still walking around the basement. She saw some of the other ghosts in some type of cells, and she felt a shiver go through her spine at some of the ghosts who were caught in the cells.

"Another whore," a voice snarled and she immediately bristled in anger.

She looked to her right to see a wild man with long dark hair, a straightjacket on his form, and a cage on his head. She walked closer to the cage and glared at him. "I died a virgin, for your information," she snapped with a growl.

"Liar," the man snarled back at her.

"I don't lie about stuff like that, so don't talk about stuff you don't even know about," she retaliated before walking down the hallway some more. She froze when she saw the father and his daughter walking towards her. She knew when they saw her because their faces went pale.

"But you died," the daughter muttered and moved her glasses down her face. She yelped before sliding the glasses back up her nose.

"Correct, I did die, but now I'm a ghost, how cool is that?" Tiffani questioned trying to not let the fact that she was dead bother her. "So I didn't see what happened to your son, but have you seen Shea, my friend? Is she all right?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"She's fine. She's with Dennis. They are exploring the rest of the basement to find out how to get us out of here," the father explained in a shaky voice because he was still finding it hard to believe that he was talking to the ghost of the young woman, who he had seen earlier alive.

"Cool, thanks," she said before freezing when an insane laughter started behind her. The house was moving again because another ghost was being released from its cage. "Of course, it has to be that guy," she thought with a glare as the man with the cage on his head flew out of his cage.

"Another whore," the man cackled evilly towards the daughter.

"Run," Tiffani shouted at the father and daughter as she stood in between them and the other ghost.

"Move out of my way," the male ghost growled at her, but she refused to budge since the people were still running for their lives.

"What are you going to do? Bark at me, they put the doggy in the cage so he wouldn't bite anybody, how sad," Tiffani taunted even though she knew she was dealing with a psycho.

"Move," the ghost screamed and dove towards Tiffani, who immediately spun around and kicked his cage to disorient him.

"I'm not like your other victims," she growled before punching him in the gut. "I'll show you why women are able to defend themselves from attackers like you," she snapped before moving to hit him again. Her eyes narrowed when he caught her fist before it hit him.

"A woman fighting back against me," the man said in his gravelly voice with almost a surprised tone.

"Of course, you can't just try to hurt people and not expect a hit to the face," she said wondering what was going on right now. The man had just been ready to rip her to shreds to get to the father's daughter. However, now he was giving her a look as if she was something he had never seen before like an undiscovered animal.

"What is your name?" the ghost questioned throwing her for another loop. His grip loosened on her fist, but she kept herself alert if she needed to attack.

"Tiffani, who are you?" she replied.

"Ryan," the ghost whispered before disappearing.

She yelped when he disappeared from sight. She waved her arms around in the air wondering if she would hit him, but she felt nothing but air. "I need to learn that trick," she yelled and stomped her foot. "I hope he doesn't hurt Shea or the other girls in the house. He better not hurt Shea," she thought as she started walking through the basement trying to find her friend.

"This place is a maze," Shea cursed as she and Dennis took a moment to catch their breaths. Maggie was standing between them looking around fearfully. They had been running from ghosts with every turn until now. They had finally lost The Pilgrimess, who had been trapped behind a sliding glass wall.

"I need a long vacation after this," Maggie said trying to distract herself as she looked around before focusing on Shea with a terrified look on her face. "A ghost is behind you, dancing," Maggie screamed at first before diminishing her volume confusedly.

Shea spun around quickly to see her friend's ghost dancing behind her with not a care in the world. "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed before she realized that her friend in fact a ghost in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you would get killed. I'm sorry, so sorry, Tiffani, please forgive me," she immediately started apologizing as tears raced down her cheeks.

Tiffani stopped dancing and gave her friend a calm smile. She looked at her almost translucent body before shrugging. "I'm all right. I mean it was definitely weird first realizing I was a ghost, but it will have its advantages. However, I'm not mad. My mom will be the one you have to talk to, and trust me she'll be upset. Hey, stop crying, it's all right. I get to scare the crap out of people now without getting caught," she said with a wink at the end.

"Oh lord, that's true. Your mom is going to kill me, but more importantly, you will scare as many people as you can now that you are a ghost," Shea said giving a small laugh as she began to calm down.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but we need to keep looking for a way out of here," Dennis said sheepishly even though he was still scared about being in this house.

"Yeah we should, more of the ghosts are being released, and the last one I saw and actually hit was a psycho wearing a cage," Tiffani said looking around them as they started walking.

"The jackal," Dennis muttered with a shiver.

"His name is Ryan," Tiffani said and received a shock from the group.

"You had a conversation with the Jackal?" Dennis questioned in shock still.

"Why am I not too surprised?" Shea whispered to herself as her friend shrugged.

"He's the one who started having a conversation with me after I kicked him in the face," Tiffani answered simply before looking around the corner to make sure the group would not be walking straight towards a ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"I'm getting a headache being stuck in here," Shea muttered and she received a nod from Dennis.

"You have no idea how I feel. I go through headaches all the time, or worse like now, a giant migraine," he said and she gave a frown.

"Because you always sense spirits?" she questioned staring at the man curiously. She glanced at Tiffani and Maggie, who were walking ahead of them.

"Yes, but it's even more than that. I can't even run into a person without seeing what they are thinking or horrible memories," he said running his hands over his face in frustration. "I have been living in my house afraid to leave for way too long now," he said and looked away from Shea.

"Is there nothing you can do or take to keep that from happening?" she questioned as the two of them slowed down.

"I've been taking some medicine, but it always wears off too quickly," he said as they went down another hallway before freezing in shock at what hallway they were standing in right now. The Hammer was standing in his cell staring at them angrily. Tiffani had already walked by the cell not paying attention to the ghost, and Maggie did the same trying to stay calm.

"I know he would kill us without a second thought," Shea whispered as she and Dennis walked as quickly as they could away from the cell.

"Of course he would, I just want out of here. I want to survive this place," Dennis snapped as his fear grew.

"What would you do after getting out of here? Just hide back in your house?" she questioned softly hoping she was not going to anger him.

"Not much else I can do," he whispered before freezing at the sound of the house changing. The group looked back fearfully except for Tiffani, who wondered what would happen now. The glass in front of the Hammer slowly moved away and the ghost stepped out of his cell slowly with an enraged look on his face.

"Run, this way," a new voice shouted surprising everybody in the group. A strange woman with a flare in her hand was standing at the end of the hallway with a rope hanging down from an area above her.

"What are you doing here?" Dennis yelled even though he and the rest of the group started running towards the stranger.

"No time for questions, just get up here," the woman yelled as the group reached her. She was wearing the glasses and she glared at Tiffani, who only had time to scream before she was hit with the flare.

"Tiffani," Shea screamed in surprise and fear as her friend's ghost disappeared. "She wasn't going to hurt us like he is," she yelled at the stranger while pointing at the Hammer.

"You can't trust the ghosts in this house," the stranger yelled while helping Maggie up to the floor above. Dennis was last to go, as he would not let Shea go last. He was able to barely jump to the second floor before the Hammer reached him. The stranger slid the glass back into place so the ghost could not appear with them upstairs.

"All right, I don't know who she was, but I seriously wouldn't mind decapitating her," Tiffani growled as she appeared in a random part of the basement thanks to the fabulous flare of doom. "Now where am I?" she wondered aloud as she started walking around the basement once again. She now had a new mission to find the stairs. She was sick of wandering around the boring basement.

"Stairs, oh stairs, where for art thou stairs?" she yelled as she was walking around the basement. She had not heard anybody from the group or Arthur or his daughter, but she had a bad feeling about the remaining members of the family anyways. She did not know the whole story of why they were here, but she knew the family was in danger after the boy disappeared.

"Poor guy," she thought before something flashed in front of her eyes before disappearing again. She saw something out of her peripheral so she spun around only to be face to face with the jackal again.

"You're going to decapitate somebody?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"I might, want to help?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That depends," he said and she tilted her head to the side.

"Depends on what?" she asked.

"Depends on if you will stay a ghost who helps humans or hurts them," he answered seriously and she glared at him.

"I don't want to hurt everybody, but this crazy lady attacked me with a strange flare earlier so I'll be ok hurting her," Tiffani answered seriously. She did not like being attacked for no reason.

"Strange ghost, why are you here to begin with?" he questioned moving around her as if she was still prey, but his face did not look carnivorous.

"I'm here because I was alive at first, and then I was killed by some crazy naked woman ghost with a large knife. I'm not too fond of her either, but oh well, she killed me, I'm dead, I'm a ghost, and now I'm stuck in this house like you are," she said with a shrug as leaned against a wall. If she was going to take a moment to talk then she was going to be comfortable while talking. "However, I still have somebody here that is alive, and I will try my best to make sure she stays alive," she finished with a determined look on her face.

"Why do you still protect somebody from the living if you are now dead?" he asked stopping to stand in front of her.

"Because it wasn't long ago that I was also among the living," she whispered softly before smiling at him. "Well nice talking to you again, Ryan, but I need to find my friend," she said before she started running down the hallway to find the stairs, which she was able to find after a few run -ins with a few of the other ghosts. It was safe to say that she had fun stealing the prince's baseball bat and beating him with it after he tried to grab her derriere.

"So if I were Shea in a crazy killer ghost house, where would I be? Also where would that crazy flare lady be? I owe her a kick to the butt or worse," she muttered as she wandered around the first floor of the house.

Shea gave a sigh of relief as they stood in an office area or library of the house. The glass door was closed behind the group. Shea was sad to see that the daughter of the group was now missing as well. The father looked ready to fall into pieces or rip off somebody's head. She also wanted to rip off somebody's head, the one belonging to the woman who threw a flare at her friend. "I hope Tiffani is still here and didn't go to the light," she whispered and Dennis heard her. She tried to give him a smile, but he just shook his head in understanding.

"Your friend is fine. I know you haven't noticed, but she found us again," Dennis whispered to her so as not to draw the attention of the whole group.

Shea looked to the door, which is where Dennis was pointing, and she was shocked to see her best friend standing there dancing the meringue without music. Tiffani noticed she had finally caught her friend's attention, and she gave Shea a big smile. Shea let out a sigh of relief and a choked sob of laughter at her friend, who was still laughing.

However, Tiffani paused when she saw the strange woman from earlier. She saw Shea look towards the woman as well, and Tiffani made a choking motion towards the woman, which Shea nodded in reply. "Nobody throws a flare at me and gets away with it," Tiffani thought before noticing the house making more strange sounds, which were coming from the room with the spinning floor of the ghosts' symbols.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own 13 Ghosts. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"So what's the big plan now?" Shea snapped finally letting the anxiety and stress from the night get to her.

The woman, who had flare-attacked her friend earlier, looked up at her with a glare. "We have to find the machine that runs the house. Destroy the machine, and then you all get out safe," the woman said before putting away all of her plans. However, she took out dynamite from her bag. "Or we blow this place up," she said with a shrug.

"Don't be an idiot," Shea yelled pushing the dynamite off the table.

"What about my children?" Arthur yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"They're probably already dead, and if they're not then they are a lost cause," the woman snapped and something broke inside Shea.

Shea rushed around the table and punched the woman in the face. "How dare you say something like that. You have no right to talk like that about anybody's children, and you had no right to hurt my friend either. We will find that man's children, and you can go blow yourself up with dynamite if you want. Do us all a favor, light the dynamite, and then shove it down your throat," she yelled at the shocked woman.

Shea stormed out of the room with the others following her. She and Maggie were going to find that machine room if it was the last thing they did. Dennis and Arthur were going to look for his children.

"Go Shea, should have hit her again," Tiffani cheered giving her friend a high five even though Shea was still wound up after yelling.

"Thanks, but we can celebrate later. You need to help Arthur and Dennis find the kids. Maggie and I are going to stop the machine running the house," Shea said in a business tone.

"What about her?" Tiffani asked with a glare towards the woman still in the library.

"Nobody cares, you can scare her as much as you like after we are out of this crazy place," Shea said before giving her friend a thumb up. "Be careful," Shea whispered before she started walking away.

"You be more careful, you're still alive," Tiffani yelled with a laugh before leading the way for Dennis and Arthur. She made sure to stay away from Dennis as much as she could since her presence seemed to affect him negatively.

Shea and Maggie had to run as fast as they could through many hallways since they met a lot of the ghosts. However, Shea was more than shocked when they ran into the Jackal. She was expecting to at least be clawed at, but the ghost had given her a bored look. He asked her if she was Tiffani's friend, and after finding out that she was, he disappeared.

"This place is getting stranger if the most vicious ghost towards females does not even attack us," Shea thought as she and Maggie entered the basement.

"Stop, we have to, wait, oh god," Dennis started flailing about and Tiffani and Arthur froze.

"What's wrong?" Arthur yelled fretfully as he looked around fearfully.

"We have to hide," Dennis yelled before grabbing a piece of glass, which somehow came away from the wall easily. Tiffani walked away from the glass uneasily, but Dennis yelled for her and Arthur to get behind the glass.

"What about you?" Arthur yelled as he and Tiffani gave Dennis a dumb look.

"There has to be a sacrifice, Arthur, and your kids need you, so it can't be you," Dennis said in a resigned voice with a small smile.

"What about my death? Nobody has to die, I already died in here," Tiffani yelled while hitting the glass.

"Your death was not a sacrifice though. You didn't die willingly and knowingly for Arthur," Dennis yelled before turning around in fear. A tall ghost riddled with bullet holes was staring at Dennis from the other end of the hallway. Tiffani started hitting the glass harder as she saw The Hammer appear at the end of the hallway as well. Arthur shook in fear before he realized what was about to happen. He joined Tiffani in hitting the glass, which Dennis was still pushing back towards the wall to keep the pair safe.

Tiffani screamed angrily as she and Arthur watched Dennis die. The glass would not budge as he was thrown against walls, and his neck and back were broken. Arthur let out a wail of pain when Dennis's body fell lifelessly to the floor. Tiffani was swearing at the Hammer and the other ghost angrily. She was going to fight the best she could if they dared to come near her or Shea.

Arthur and Tiffani were pushing on the glass as hard as they could when a strange chant filled the house. Tiffani froze at the sound of it, but it only gave her the creeps. However, the ghosts who had killed Dennis disappeared when they heard the chant. Arthur gave a shout as he finally pushed the glass away from them, which released them.

Tiffani felt dread enter her at the sight of Dennis' dead body. She just hoped his spirit went to a final resting place instead of appearing here. She and Arthur rushed towards the spinning symbol room when they heard Arthur's children yelling in fear. Tiffani gasped at the sight of all the ghosts. She glared at the nude women wielding the knife. She still had a score to settle with her.

Shea and Maggie were nowhere to be seen, but a strange man in a suit appeared in front of Arthur. Tiffani went to attack the man, but Arthur told her that it was his fight. She gave a pout and a glare at the man before backing away. The man pushed Arthur around a bit before the chanting started messing up. The man looked around angrily before Tiffani smirked at the sight of the ghosts.

All of the ghosts were now released from the chant induced prison. The ghosts angrily charged towards the new man, before they threw his body at the spinning parts of the floor. The spinning parts were unfortunately spinning around the children. Tiffani was trying to calm down the kids, but they just gave her frightened looks and yells. Her calming them down did not help much since the Jackal was now standing right beside her.

The house was making strange noises now, and Tiffani guessed that Shea and Maggie had found the machine room. Dennis' ghost had appeared in front of Arthur now. The two men were talking before Arthur gathered his courage to run towards his children. Tiffani watched without breathing as he jumped into the center of the circle without getting hurt.

"Too close," she muttered before she yelped in surprise. Ryan had wrapped her in his arms and shielded her as the house's walls exploded around them. She yelled because of the loud noise of the explosion and the glass falling around them.

Time seemed to stop as the majority of the ghosts left the house. Ryan stayed with Tiffani, who was still in his arms as she surveyed the area and the living people in the room. Arthur and his kids were hugging each other and crying that they were alive. Shea rushed into the room to see if everybody was all right, and she yelled in surprise at seeing Dennis as a ghost.

"I tried to stop him," Tiffani immediately yelled when she was directed with her friend's questioning look.

"At least this way I can touch somebody without being in pain," Dennis whispered to Shea while holding out his hand towards her.

"How will dating a dead guy work?" Shea questioned with a choked laugh as she tried to think about the whole situation.

"I'm going to date a dead guy, if I can get this dumb cage off his head, a hairbrush through his hair, and introduce him to toothpaste," Tiffani yelled at her friend before smiling at a slightly worried Jackal.

"You're not helping, go haunt somebody's house," Shea yelled lightheartedly to help herself calm down after the crazy experience.

"Good idea, Ryan and I will haunt your house," Tiffani yelled before she and Ryan disappeared from sight.

"Great, are you guys all right?" Shea asked the family, who were walking towards the exit with she and Dennis.

"Not now, but we will be," Arthur said with his kids beside him as they walked towards the cars.

"Same here," Shea whispered before smiling at Dennis, who was walking beside her. Her life had almost ended tonight, and unfortunately, her friend's life had ended. However, now she would just start a new life with her friend. "If I don't use a vacuum to get her out of my house," she thought as she imagined all of the ways Tiffani could drive her crazy while haunting her house.

The End


End file.
